vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines
The Bloodlines 'refers to the 13 demon clans of vampires. The Demon bloodlines have 13 elite clans. The clans are divided in 3 different factions. The Sabbat, the Camarilla alliance and the Neutral faction. No matter what clan belongs to, they are perceived as evil by humans in general and hunted by the Demon Hunter's Organisation. The Sabbat thumb|right|The true nature of the Devil Clans The Sabbat (魔党, mó dǎng) consists of the vampires who believes that they should not hide their existence from humans and oppresses them through violence, seeking power to gain the upper hand. The clans of Sabbat are also known as the 'Devil Clans'. This faction is dominated by 2 clans. The clans in the Sabbat are not considerate to other clans and if pushed react with no concern of the consequences. The devastation done to the Giovanni Clan was considerate and during the Forbidden Sphere conflict they dealt a large blow to the Camarilla. Despite their conflict, the Camarilla are not their enemies, but are seen as a nuisance for getting in the way of the Sabbat plans all the time. They are mostly responsible for the devastating blow to the Demon Hunter's Organisation. *Lasombra Clan *Tzimisce Clan The Camarilla Alliance thumb|right|The Camarilla alliance relies on meetings such as this one The Camarilla (密党, Mì dǎng) consists of pacifist vampires who prefers to avoid conflict with humans. They have their own laws regarding association with humans. These clans are also known as the 'Secret Clans'. This faction consists of 7 clans and is the largest Vampire alliance. Despite their position in regards to humanity, they are still vampires and therefore are at times no different to the Sabbat for this reason. It is mentioned that each clan has a leader and often elders that make sure the leaders abide to the rules of their clan. The Elders eventually step down and pass their status onto the younger generation or "Princes" as seen in both the Ventrue and Malkavian. If the Princes are away, the elders can be forced to step in, otherwise they go to sleep. 'Chapter 94 To the Camarilla, the Sabbat are a threat to both them and the rest of Vampire kind, as it opposes the values the Camarilla strive for. Therefore they see fit to deal with them directly and indirectly. They do not seek power, but will chase it to remove it if there is a chance to keep it out of the hands of the Sabbat. IT is exampled when Ge Chen went to protect Lilla instead of bidding for the power of Set. It is then stated one of the reasons why the Ventrue leader is followed by his fellows is that he puts the interest of others before the interest of power. Just as the Sabbat dealt a blow to them in the Forbidden Sphere conflict, they likewise dealt a blow to the Sabbat, as noted by Sorace of the Tzimisce Clan. In regards to the neutral clans, whose interests are only with their own terms, they do offer a chance for them to join their ranks, though there are very real reasons for these clans not siding with them. Due to these reasons, the camarilla have to remain sharp; they are not above holding their clans existence at ransom, faced with extinction of their bloodlines. *Ventrue Clan *Tremere Clan *Gangrel Clan *Brujah Clan *Malkavian Clan *Nosferatu Clan *Toreador Clan The Camarillas laws total 6 major agreements in total of which have only be mentioned. *Marriage; this one of two laws clearly laid out Vampires are not allowed to force a human to marry them. Chapter 52 Marriage without authority of the Elders will also not allowed, and would be investigated by a Camarilla elder if such a thing as an union between clans to create an alliance would occur. Chapter 94 *Secrecy; they do not reveal themselves to humans at all. This is a primary law that is clearly laid out. Vampires have to also practice self-control over their blood drinking urges to avoid breaking this law. They also have to watch what feats they commit in front of humans. *Mind Control; even on animals, this is forbidden. Though it is unknown if this is one of the 6 laws.Chapter 57 The Neutral Clans The other clans are collectively known as neutral clans who support neither of the two factions. Despite having a collective name, they are not united with each other and each enjoys a entirely independent existing from all other Vampire bloodlines. As such, they lead very different goals; for example the Set Clan worship Set believing in his return while the Giovanni run a mafia-like lifestyle that allows them to control an entire city, meanwhile Assamites are assassins for hire against anyone and any other clan. They generally see the Camarilla or a Sabbat as a threat or a curiosity when they enter their lands. These clans rarely interact with the 2 major alliances, though may have members of their clans within their territory, as the Assamite had members of the Gangrel Clan within theirs. They will however, if given the chance, make bids to extend their powers or even get hold of the resources held by the Camarilla or Sabbat. Currently, an effort is being made by Osiris, to manipulate them for his own goals - for example he tried to make a puppet of a Giovanni and hired the Assamite leaders to get rid of the princes of the Camarilla, especially their leader. For what purpose isn't known as of current storyline. He, however, has allowed the Shards of his power to be handed out to leaders of the clans. *Followers of Set Clan *Assamite Clan *Giovanni Clan *Ravnos Clan Others Beside the 13 Clans that got mentioned, another Clan was brought up recently[[Chapter 105|'Chapter 105']] - the Cappadocian Clan. Since so far only two living person was introduced who can be tied to that Clan, and according to one of them the rest of the Clan was eliminated by him, it can't really be labeled as a Clan anymore. Its former alliance is unknown, the survivor is in the ranks of the Sabbat, while a murderer has allied himself with Osiris. Trivia *Much of the ideas and concepts are borrowed directly from Vampire: The Masquerade. For more information, see The Vampire: the Masquerade to Vampire Sphere wikia. References Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan